Sonhar com você
by Mimika chan
Summary: "Hesitei. Não sabia o que dizer. Não sabia o que pensar. Será que eu estava ali mesmo? Será que era mais um daqueles estranhos sonhos estranhamente reais? Será que era apenas um simples e mero... sonho?"


Olá a todos! Mimika digitando! Em primeiro lugar, gostaria de agradecer a todos que leram "Minha amiga, meu amor" e "O filme". Se esses dois textos não tivessem sido bem aceitos, talvez "Sonhar com você" não existisse. Essa nova história se passa em "O último olimpiano", em algum lugar entre os capítulos 3 e 5. Como todos vocês sabem, Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos pertence a Rick Riordan. Esta fanfic não tem fins lurativos. Boa leitura!

* * *

- Cabeça de Alga? – disse uma voz pertinho de mim.

Eu resmunguei e me virei na cama, cobrindo a cabeça com o lençol. Pedi a minha mãe que me deixasse dormir mais um pouco. Afinal, meu soninho estava tão bom. Porém, quem quer que estivesse me chamando, e algo me diz que não era minha mãe, puxou o lençol com tanta força que eu quase caí de cara no chão.

- Ai! – berrei ao sentir o pé em contato com o piso frio, metade do corpo na cama, metade fora – O que você pensa...? Ah... É você, Annabeth...

- Estou te chamando há horas, Cabeça de Alga! – ela disse em um tom um pouquinho mais irritado que o normal – Venha.

Não voltei a reclamar. Joguei o lençol de qualquer jeito na cama, vesti as primeiras roupas limpas que encontrei e fui atrás de Annabeth. Quando voltei a encontrá-la, ela estava parada em frente a fogueira, os braços cruzados.

- O que foi, sabidinha?

- Não me chame assim! – ela praticamente rosnou, mas suas bochechas ficaram coradas – Você dormiu demais. De novo. Já são quase nove horas. Coma isso rápido e se prepare para as aulas de hoje.

Ele me atirou um pãozinho e foi embora a passos largos. Bufei. O que havia de errado com aquela garota? Acordava de mau humor – os deuses sabem por que – e ainda vinha descontar a raiva em mim?

Comi meu humilde café da manhã em silêncio, enquanto observava os campistas em suas atividades matinais. Em um canto, Travis e Connor riam com uma caixa enorme nas mãos. Na entrada da casa de Afrodite, Silena suspirava, triste. Senti-me mal. Quis ir até ela e dizer algo animador, mas o que de animador você pode dizer para uma garota que acabou de perder o namorado?

Antes que pudesse me decidir, minha primeira aula começou. Limpei as mãos nos _jeans_ e saí correndo para não perder a aula de grego antigo.

Depois de três aulas, estava me sentindo exausto. Aproveitei o pequeno intervalo e me sentei à margem do lago de canoagem. Fiquei olhando a água, apático. De repente, lembrei-me de tudo.

Eu tinha sonhado com Calipso. Estava de volta a sua ilha. Ela riu ao me rever. Segurou minhas mãos – e como meu corpo esquentou quando ela fez isso! – e me levou para ver suas novas flores. Eram todas lindas... Nós jantamos juntos, conversamos, rimos... E no final ela me olhou nos olhos e nós... Nós...

- O que está fazendo?

A voz de Annabeth despertou-me de meus devaneios. Olhei para trás e encontrei a filha de Atena olhando para mim com uma expressão curiosa. Engoli em seco, sentindo-me estranhamente culpado. Fiz um sinal para que ela se sentasse perto de mim.

- O que foi? – ela não parecia irritada, só preocupada – Parece pálido.

- Não é nada.

- Sei... – ela se sentou ao meu lado – Olha... – e fechou a cara, como se estivesse prestes a dizer algo que lhe doía – Desculpe-me por hoje de manhã.

- Descontou sua raiva no pãozinho.

- Eu... – ela suspirou – Deixa pra lá. Venha. Hora do almoço.

- Vai atirar as salsichas também? – eu perguntei.

- Oh, não.

- Então vamos, sabidinha. – eu abri um sorriso.

Fiquei de pé e caminhei ao lado dela, esperando uma resposta. Ela me deu um soco. Entendi aquilo como um sinal de que estava tudo bem entre nós.

Mas não estava. Pelas próximas aulas, praticamente não nos falamos. Annabeth parecia querer me evitar a todo custo. Logo chegou a hora de jantar, e eu me vi sozinho na mesa de Poseidon.

Eu poderia dizer que estava alheio a tudo, mas isso não é bem verdade quando se tem transtorno de déficit de atenção. Quero dizer, eu não prestava atenção em quase nada, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha consciência de tudo. Tinha consciência de Quíron batendo seus cascos no chão, de Clarisse olhando para Silena com um olhar preocupado, de Chris Rodriguez brincando com a comida enquanto olhava da namorada para a filha de Afrodite, dos irmãos Stoll cochichando baixinho e... De Annabeth sentada de costas para mim na mesa de Atena.

Não agüentava mais aquilo. Queria conversar direito com ela. Queria muito, mas quem disse que eu tinha chance? Baixei os olhos para meu prato e desejei que Poseidon enviasse a mim alguma dica, qualquer uma... E também desejei que as salsichas que jogara na fogueira pagassem esse favor.

Depois do jantar, alguns campistas foram cantar músicas enquanto assavam _marshmallows_. Eu brinquei um pouco com a Senhorita O'Leary e depois me deitei debaixo de uma árvore perto do lago de canoagem. Gostaria de ir até a praia do outro lado do acampamento, mas o som da água do lago já era o bastante para me acalmar.

Ensaiei mentalmente o que diria a Annabeth quando voltasse a vê-la, mas acho que não tive sucesso, porque, quando abri meus olhos de novo, estava no jardim mais lindo do mundo.

- Percy! – disse uma bela garota de cabelos castanhos – Você voltou!

Ela deixou o cesto de flores cair no chão e correu até mim. Levou as mãos à boca em sinal de surpresa. Seus olhos brilhavam lindamente.

- Isso é... Isso é...

- Impossível? Surreal? – tentei ajudá-la.

- Um sonho... – os olhos dela ficaram tristes, e ela deixou os braços caírem um de cada lado do corpo.

- Não fique triste, Calipso! Eu...

Hesitei.

Não sabia o que dizer. Não sabia o que pensar. Será que eu estava ali mesmo? Será que era mais um daqueles estranhos sonhos estranhamente reais? Será que era apenas um simples e mero... sonho?

- Venha comigo. – Calipso agora sorria – Tenho coisas para lhe mostrar.

Nós jantamos juntos, brincamos na água, caminhamos sob a luz do luar. Calipso parecia mais feliz que nunca, os cabelos em trança reluzindo com o toque da luz noturna.

- Percy, você está triste?

- Han... O quê? – pisquei.

Estávamos descalços, chapinhando em um pequeno riacho. Naquela escuridão, os olhos de Calipso pareciam estranhamente grandes, como os de uma... De uma... Coruja...

- Você... – ela fitou o chão – Parece triste...

- Eu não quis...

- Ssh! – ela pôs um dedo sobre meus lábios, e meu corpo pareceu tomar um choque.

- Calipso, eu...

- Eu só queria aproveitar este momento. – ela sorriu – Afinal, nunca sabemos quando os sonhos irão acabar.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – disse, ainda com o indicador dela sobre minha boca.

- Não há nada de errado em sonhar. São os sonhos que nos dão força, Percy. E realizá-los é o que o faz herói.

- Calipso, por que está dizendo isso tu...?

Ela fez uma careta de dor e murmurou baixinho:

- Percy...

Meu nome. Nada mais.

Ela libertou minha boca, e eu pensei no que lhe dizer. Não precisei pensar muito. Antes que decidisse responder, ela tocou meus lábios com os seus e me beijou.

- Percy? Percy!

Eu resmunguei e me virei na cama, movendo os braços acima de mim. Pedi a minha mãe que me deixasse dormir mais um pouco. E abri os olhos com uma estranha sensação de _dejá vú_.

- Percy, você está bem? – uma sombra escura tocou meu ombro.

Pisquei sem entender.

- Annabeth.

- Francamente, Cabeça de Alga! Acabaram de dar o toque de recolher, ou você não escutou?

- Mas eu não estou na minha...?

Olhei em volta. Não estava no meu chalé. Estava a apenas alguns metros do saguão de jantar. Tinha dormido na terra, acompanhado por folhas, insetos e sabe-se lá o que mais.

- Vamos! Antes que a _harphias_ decidam nos comer!

- Annabeth!

- Que foi? – ela se virou, irritada.

Fiquei de pé e bati as mãos no _jeans_ para tirar a sujeira. Levantei a cabeça e encarei Annabeth. Ela apenas arregalou os olhos em sinal de pergunta. Olhos grandes, brilhantes, inteligentes... Como os de uma coruja.

- Calipso, ela... – as palavras me faltaram.

- Eu sei que ainda sonha com ela! – Annabeth revirou os olhos – Que ótimo que ainda sonha com ela! Aposto que sente saudades dela! Ainda mais agora que...

- ANNABETH!

- O QUE É?

- Eu sinto saudades, sim, da Calipso, ok? Mas ela é parte do meu passado agora. Meu presente, Annabeth, é você.

Ela corou ao ouvir minhas palavras, e eu mesmo corei ao vê-la corar e me dar conta do significado do que tinha dito. Pigarreei e continuei:

- É-é você e a mi-missão que estamos p-prestes a iniciar. – respirei fundo – Vamos lutar até o fim. Juntos. Afinal, eu tenho um sonho.

Annabeth mexeu-se bem lentamente e me fitou, curiosa.

- Um sonho com Calipso?

Ah, pelos deuses! Que garota difícil!

- Não há nada de errado em sonhar. São os sonhos que nos dão força, Annabeth. E realizá-los é o que nos faz heróis.

- Percy... – a expressão dela mudou – Francamente, o que você bebeu?

- Sonho também pode significar "desejo", não pode? Todo mundo tem sonhos. Até os semideuses. Você, por exemplo, sonha ser arquiteta!

- Bom, sim.

- Meu sonho é permanecer vivo por mais alguns anos e mandar Cronos de volta para o abismo do qual ele jamais deveria ter saído. Meu sonho é... – parei por um instante – Experimentar uma vida normal.

Annabeth voltou a me encarar. Ficava linda sob a luz fraca da lua. Quis saber o que ela estava pensando.

- Pensei que quisesse ser um herói famoso, grandioso...

- Para mim, viver e poder estar com os amigos é grandioso.

- Cabeça de Alga! – ela revirou os olhos.

- Han-han! Nada de zombar de meu sonho! Afinal, ele inclui você, sabidinha!

Ela pareceu tomar um choque. Encarou-me sem dizer nada. Então se virou e começou a caminhar na direção dos chalés.

- Vamos, antes que as _harphias_ nos comam.

- Não seria muito divertido. – concordei.

Estávamos na metade do caminho, quando ouvimos ruídos vindos da arena. Corremos até lá. Eu, tentando me esconder como podia atrás das árvores. Ela, despreocupada porque estava com o boné de invisibilidade na cabeça.

- Oh... Olha só isso!

A Senhorita O'Leary olhava para baixo, a língua enorme e pegajosa para fora. Um borrão chocolate corria de um lado para o outro, latindo.

- Pelo visto, ela fez um amigo. – eu disse.

- Um labrador. – Annabeth tirou o boné – Mas como...?

Trocamos olhares.

- Os irmãos Stoll. – dissemos em uníssono.

Assim sendo, desvendamos o mistério da caixa de papelão. O cachorrinho – devia ter apenas alguns meses – logo veio até nós e tentou enfiar o focinho em nossos tênis – com nossos pés dentro.

Annabeth agachou-se e fez carinho em sua cabeça, falando baixinho em uma voz afetada. Tá certo. Era bonitinho vê-la brincando com o cachorrinho. Ela ficava toda dengosinha e meiga passando a mão na barriguinha dele e... Deuses! Essa linguagem afetada é contagiosa!

- Melhor escondermos o Totó.

- Totó?

- Ele precisa de um nome, não é? – eu respondi.

- Que nome mais imbecil.

Nesse momento, ouvimos o som de asas. As _harphias_ deviam estar procurando por campistas desobedientes que se recusavam a dormir. Eu e Annabeth trocamos olhares preocupados.

- Corre. – ela disse.

Fugimos. Ela carregou Totó no colo. Demos a volta e nos escondemos perto do lago de canoagem. Sentamos à margem e olhamos nossos reflexos na água.

- Caim, caum... – o cachorrinho pulou para o chão e começou a beber água.

- Que noite! – disse, jogando a cabeça para trás.

- Se isso te anima, Cabeça de Alga, - Annabeth ofegava – você também faz parte do meu.

- Seu o quê?

Eu a olhei. Ela sorriu para mim.

- Do meu sonho, é claro.

Senti meu corpo esquentar. De novo. Dessa vez, nem o ruído baixo das águas do lago foi o suficiente para me acalmar. Annabeth chegou mais perto e tocou meu rosto com a mão. A sensação foi totalmente diferente de quando Calipso me tocou no sonho. Talvez porque o toque de Annabeth fosse real. Não consegui respirar direito. Meu corpo todo pareceu entrar em choque. Não via nada além dos olhos dela.

- Caum! Caum!

- Ora, ora. Vejam sssó!

Demos um pulo e olhamos em volta. Totó sumira! A alguns passos da gente, _harphias _conversavam.

- Um intrussso!

- Jantaaaaaar!

- Caum! Caum! Caum!

- Totó... – Annabeth murmurou baixinho, apertando meus dedos nos seus.

Ouvi o som de cascos.

- Que barulheira é essa? Oh, pelos deuses! Isso é... Isso é...

- Aum...

- Travis... Connor... – murmurou Quíron – No mínimo, acharam que seria interessante trazer um coleguinha para aquela cadela infernal.

- Podemos comê-lo? – perguntou uma _harphia_.

- Nada disso. Vou providenciar para que logo chegue a um lar decente. Dê-me o cão.

Totó choramingou, e Annabeth puxou meu pulso.

- O que...?

- Vamos fugir! – ela sussurrou, e meus nervos entraram em curto – Se ele tentar vir até nós, estaremos mortos!

Então ficamos de pé e corremos para os chalés. Devo ser um imbecil por imaginar que Annabeth algum dia me chamaria para fugir com ela em uma louca aventura amorosa. Eu disse amorosa? Quis dizer "perigosa"!

A boa notícia é que Totó não virou cachorro-quente para as _harphias_. A má é que ele foi levado para o centro de adoção mais próximo. Connor e Travis ficaram chateados.

- Mas ele era tão bonitinho! Deve ter fugido quando nos distraímos. Não faria mal a ninguém!

- Ele comia na minha mão!

- E nem fazia tanta sujeira assim. Tá, não mais do que os membros do chalé de Hermes fazem.

Quirón castigou-os severamente. Uma semana limpando o banheirinho da Senhorita O'Leary. Usando pás comuns.

- Se gostam tanto de cachorros, podem aprender a cuidar de um, não acham?

- Oh, cara! – disse Connor.

- Ah, vai ser moleza! Ei, cadela linda, dá a patinha! Dá a patinha! Ei! É para levantar a pata dianteira e tocar na minha mão, não para... Abaixa! Abaixa essa pata traseira agora!

Ele pensou que ela fosse fazer xixi nele, mas cadelas não levantam a pata para isso. O que ela fez foi atirar terra nele.

- No fim das contas, tudo acabou bem. – disse Annabeth, sentando-se ao meu lado à margem do lago de canoagem.

- Sim... – respondi, distraído.

- Mas, então... Você tinha dito qualquer coisa sobre eu ser seu presente agora.

Senti o rosto corar. Por que eu digo essas coisas sem pensar? Elas acabam comigo!

- Sabe o que eu gostaria de ganhar de presente agora? – fiz um trocadilho.

Ela desviou o olhar.

- Se disser "um beijo", eu vou te socar tanto, mas tanto...

- Eu ia dizer um sorriso. Não gosto de quando você fica zangada.

Ela me olhou sem entender.

- O que você...?

- Vamos! Anda! – eu pulei e fiz um sinal para que ela me seguisse.

- Para onde?

- Ir atrás de nossos sonhos, é claro. – eu virei a cabeça – Ou você vai me dizer que eu não sou seu herói?

Ela riu.

- Ah, Percy, você é mesmo um cabeça de alga!

- E você é uma sabidinha!

Ela riu de novo e começou a correr atrás de mim. Passamos pelo lago de canoagem, mas eu nem prestei atenção no barulho da água. O riso de Annabeth já era o bastante para me acalmar.

* * *

Notas: Não me perguntem de onde saiu a idéia para essa fanfic. Nem eu mesma sei. Agora já tenho ao todo três fanfics de Percy Jackson. Puxa, é uma raridade eu escrever sobre obras já acabadas *risos*. Este texto não está necessariamente ligado a "O filme". Na verdade, já tenho em mente uma continuação para a dita fanfic. O título será algo simples como "Cinema". Se alguém puder sugerir um filme famoso (e recente) que aborde mitologia grega será de grande ajuda. Boa noite a todos!


End file.
